McKay and the Stuffed Bear Caper
by Erikstrulove
Summary: It would seem Pooky has gone missing, now, deprived of his beloved bear, McKay will have to do whatever it takes to find him. [Sequel to Intercomes] Complete!
1. Its a, THING!

AN) This isn't _exactly_ a sequel. But I hope you like it! It probably won't be as funny as my last SGA fic, but I'll be updating it often, so...yeah, tell me what you think okay?

Oh yeah, and it takes place about a month after **Intercomes are Fun, **so theres still plenty of room for a sequel, which I'll hopfully get to one of these days.

Disclaimer: I don't own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

Deep in the bowels of city, a figure shrouded in darkness could be seen darting in and out of entryways in a seemingly mindless manner. Well, it _could_ be seen, if someone were around to see it.

-

McKay's mind slowly drifted toward consciousness and out of his current dream of rewriting quantum physics as we know it. He burrowed deeper in his blankets, fighting the light that fills the mind upon waking. It was a losing battle. McKay groaned and stretched out his feet to the tip of his mattress. His eyes immediately shot _wide _open. "What the heck was that!?" He sat up, scooted back till his butt hit the wall, and flung all his cover's to the foot of his bed in a whirl that sent him tumbling of the bed sideways, a hard-bound book cushioning his ribs. "_Ow, ow...ow." _He got off the floor painfully holding his side, and scowled at the offending book....funny, that's not where it had been when he went to bed last night. He pushed the thought from his overly paranoid mind. Yes, the events were now coming back to him. 

Weird squishy thing at end of bed...!

McKay jumped back towards the door away from the bed, grabbing the nearest object, a touch light, he walked slowly towards the end of the bed. There was a noticeable lump, there. He raised his flannel-clad arm, clutching the saucer-sized touch-light in front of him. Slowly, cautiously, he bent over, just a bit, and poked the lump. The blankets wriggled!

"Neeee_eiiieeh!" _He let out a shrill girly cry. "_Ah, ah!....Ah! _Thing in my bed, _thing _in my bed!" McKay ran to the intercom and toggled the switch, "There's a thing, it moves! In here!" _And there could be more..._

-

Control Room:

The young lieutenant turned to see who was coming in. He nodded a hello as Sheppard took a seat in the swivel chair, spinning as he did so. What's the point of sitting in a swivel chair if you didn't spin?

"Sir."

"Lieutenant."

"Uh, sir?"

"Yeah?"

"Was it really you? Some of the guys were talking about it, earlier, and I was just wondering.

"Huh?" Sheppard answered, although he fully well knew what was being asked. Everyone that had heard about it was now having a hard time keeping a straight face in front of McKay -which was driving him insane, as he had no idea as to _why_ they couldn't, geniuses were _supposed _to be taken seriously.

"There's a thing, it moves! In here!"

Sheppard leaned over the intercom, "That you McKay?" He released the button; which he now had no trouble finding. Not getting a response, he continued, "What's the problem?"

-

McKay's eyes darted from the lump on the bed, to various dark nook's and crannies, and back to the lump again. "Alive thing...in...my...bed!" He was close to hyperventilating.

-

Sheppard grimaced and pulled his finger out of his ear after McKay's shrill outburst. "Hold tight, we're on our way!"

-

McKay nodded at this assurance and shrank to the wall. He could hear the booted footsteps coming through the corridor, before he could stand up and take a manly stance the door whooshed open and five airmen, including Major Sheppard, crouched low and moved in, the red alert light shining through into the room. McKay stood and pointed to the suspicious lump at the foot of his bed. Sheppard held his rifle ready; he crept up to the lump, cautiously slipping the barrel under the fold of blankets he moved it aside.

There was a collective gasp when everyone realized they had been holding their breath.

Then they realized there was still a fold to go.

It was at this moment, that McKay realized Pooky hadn't been there beside him when he woke up. It was strange; Mckay didn't see him on the floor, either. _He ate my Pooky! The creature ate my Pooky!_

Sheppard again maneuvered the barrel under the fold. Sheet, this time. The men could see the sinister dark shape underneath, what evil would be uncovered?

With a flick of the barrel the sheet was tossed aside.

The airmen gasped. McKay screamed.

* * *

AN) Most of my chapters will probably only be this long, but like I said, I will update often. SO, what do you think so far? 


	2. What is it?

AN) Hey I'm glad you all like my story so far!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

"Euh! What is it, sir?" A brave lieutenant stepped forward to get a better look. 

The creature...alien...thing, didn't move, it lay there on six paws that looked for all the world to have the same skin as a frog. It's short velvety hair that sprouted from its odd triangular head fixed on a body no longer than a standard keyboard, was bristled, its wide, Asguard-like eyes were huge and glistening eerily in the light.

The creature thing was looking directly at Sheppard. He poked its side with the barrel of his gun. The creature...thing, opened its mouth, so far that Sheppard thought its jaws were unhinged, "Meep." It squeaked.

McKay straightened up, "Shoot it! Don't just, poke it like an idiot, you have to...beat it over the head, or something!" _It ate Pooky!_

At the sound of another human speaking the creature slowly -creepily; McKay shuddered- turned its head towards him, its mouth still wide as ever. "Meeeeeeeeeep!" The creature thing jumped up, startling Sheppard, and scurried over to McKay's feet collapsing its light body on top of them.

...It appeared to be asleep.

"Get it off, get it off!"

"Hold on, take it easy. Just, don't move doctor." Sheppard raised his gun back to his shoulder and slowly got into position.

"Yeah, I'll just-"

"Don't shoot it!" The voice came from beyond the doorway. They turned and saw Teyla running up, pushing past the airman who was standing in front of the door so it wouldn't close. "Don't kill it! It's called a Tel'Nash, a native creature of Bel'narr."

"How the heck did a, _Ber'Nashnarr, _get to Atlantis?" Sheppard asked.

McKay gestured emphatically to the creature resting on his feet. "_Hello! _Does anyone _see_ the slimy thing on my feet?"

"The Tel'Nash are adventuresome little creatures, moving their broods wherever their mood strikes them. If a gate is open, they will often wander through." Teyla explained.

The young lieutenant spoke, "How did it get through our gate undetected?"

"They can cloak themselves, but only for very short periods of time. It often drains them of their energy, and they must to find a warm place to regain it. Otherwise the creature could die."

Sheppard grinned, "See McKay, you saved his life."

Teyla turned to McKay, "The Tel'Nash will not harm you. This one looks very young, I believe it has attached itself to you."

"Yeah, I see tha- Wait, you mean like, emotionally?"

"Young ones who venture off by themselves often attach themselves to a human, if available, until it is ready to live on its own."

"Swell."

Sheppard patted him on the back, "Good. Now I don't want this thing running around freely, and if it poops, I want you right there with a sandwich bag and sanitizers, got that McKay?"


	3. Is it, dead?

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

After the chaos had died down, Rodney was left alone after the last man walked out the door smiling. _Why are they always grinning like that at me?_ McKay shook his head,_ Weird military types._

McKay sat down on the edge of his bed, scowling at the odd creature on his feet he moved his foot and it rolled onto the ground, still sound asleep. "You ate Pooky, _didn't_ you! You and your kind _make me sick! _That's right, I know what you did. You won't get away with it either." McKay informed the Tel'Nash. _Stupid evil creature._

McKay looked around his room until he found what he was looking for, big metal tongs. He grinned evilly at the creature and grabbed it with the tongs.

----

Infirmiry:

"Whoa! What the bloody 'ell is that!" Beckett stepped behind his console cautiously. McKay held what appeared to be a dead mutant lizard-snake in giant metal tongs.

"Don't you know what a _Tel'Nash_ is? I want you to X-ray it, or shove a camera down its throat, either way is fine."

"Alrighty, wanna tell me what this is all about then?"

"I think it swallowed something...valuable of mine. So, X-ray it or something." McKay dropped the limp, Snake/mutant lizard...thing, on one of the beds and clicked the tongs together impatiently. Its the not knowing, that gets to a man. "Come on! Get moving."

"Alright, well, I guess I could do an X-ray on the wee...er...thing. See what's inside." Beckett wheeled the machine over, "What am I looking for?"

"Uh- Do you need to know cause..."

"It'd be nice to, yeah."

"A stuffed bear. There, _now_ can you look?"

"A stuffed bear eh? It'd have to be a darn small bear to fit in that wee body."

"Huh?"

"Well its just that I don't think a stuffed animal would fit. Why would an animal, even one as _weird_ as this, want to eat your stuffed bear anyways?"

"Because its a vile, _evil_ little creature that takes joy in other peoples torment. Not that I'm, I mean- It was a gift, from a friend....it, means allot to me, you know, from the friend." He stammered.

"_Right_. I doubt your bears in there, Rodney." Beckett eyes the strange creature, "Is it dead?"

"Hmm? I don't think so, it was sleeping a moment ago."

"You were carrying it with metal tongs probably squeezing it half to death though." Beckett poked it with his finger, "It seems really cold."

"I think its supposed to be warm or something."

"Well you best get it warm then." Beckett handed him a towel.

"Thanks." He said dryly. He rolled the Tel'Nash onto the towel using the tongs and managed to wrap the thing up without touching it.

----

McKay took it back into his room and turned on the heater. He moved his blankets to form a little warm nest and set it in. Beginning to warm up to the little Tel'Nash, he stopped mentally cursing it for eating Pooky -since apparently the bear wouldn't of fit- and he touched its weird skin. Even with its coat of velvety fuzz he could still feel its frog-like skin underneath. _Stupid frog beast... If you didn't eat Pooky, _"Then where is he?"

----

Deep within the bowels of the city, where daylight never shone, echoed a laughter.


	4. Ugh, it drools!

AN) Hey all! Thanks for reviewing, sorry its taken so long to update. Well, here's the next chapter so read on!

Disclaimer: I do not own Stargate Atlantis.

* * *

McKay had long ago slipped out of his small room and headed for the lab. Finding it impossible, however, to get any work done on the stupid artifact he was supposed to be working on. Visions of Pooky flooded his mind so very often, during these tragic hours. And that Tel'Nash...thing, _small stomach, how convenient._

-

McKay's Quarters:

The small creature stretched out its six legs and yawned. "Meep!" The creature looked around the empty room, "...Meep?" It widened its eyes, _shiny object!_ It ambled over to the Rodney's pillow, scrambled to the top of the nightstand and stretched as far as its legs could go trying to reach the shiny toggle switch of the intercom. Success!

The Tel'Nash, with an air of triumph wrapped its tiny little raccoon hands around the toggle switch and stretched just a little further.

-

Control Room:

An odd sound gurgled from the intercom: _Gsh tloof foof tloooooooo..._

"Did you hear that Lieutenant Ford?" Asked Weir, leaning closer to the intercom controls.

"Yeah, sounded like some sort of, animal trill or something."

Sheppard walked in as the speaker emitted another chorus of strange syllables: _Floof tlooooo..._

A thoughtful expression crossed Sheppard's face, "I _knew_ it! There are _Ewoks_ on Atlantis."

"If Ewoks had shrill trilling voices I'd be inclined to agree with you, sir," He paused. "Looks like its coming from McKay's quarters, must be that...creature Tel'narr thing"

Sheppard fell into the swivel chair and spun himself around, ignoring the looks from Weir as he slowed down the chair. "Teyla said the thing wasn't harmful, right? Better tell McKay the thing is awake though." A grin spread across John's features, "Before it eats Pooky or something."

"Didn't you hear sir? Beckett say's McKay went and saw him about it this morning, wanted some type of X-ray done on it to see if _had _eaten his...Teddy bear."

"Teddy bear!" Shouted John, doubling over.

"The humor really is getting sour John." Weir informed him. "...Hallucinogenic gases on the other hand..."

"Now that was funny," Ford cleared his throat uneasily, "...Sir."

-

McKay was abruptly interrupted from his thought's of Pooky when Sheppard's voice came over the intercom informing him the, "-Thing is awake and its making weird annoying sounds, go take care of it because I can't concentrate on any of my important work." McKay grumbled incoherently and strode out of his lab.

When McKay got to his door he opened it cautiously as though he expected the Tel'Nash to come hurtling at him without warning and collapse on his head...or something to that effect, anyways. He peered inside, seeing no sign of the creature he stepped inside and the door whooshed shut behind him. It was as he heard the odd gurgling that he spotted the creature...playing with the intercom toggle.

-

Control room:

Beckett had now joined Ford Weir and Sheppard in the control room. At Weirs prompting he had begun to explain exactly how the gas had acted out in Johns brain only a week before, remarkably interesting, that. Or at least, that's what Weir and Ford had assured the good doctor, much to John's apparent chagrin.

Sheppard was about to interrupt when a voice came over the intercom: _Ploooof, foooo.... WOOOH!_

"Aw that is just great! Let go of that switch right now! Don't make me..." There were a few sounds of a struggle, the Tel'Nash obviously was not going to give up the shiny switch without a fight.

"Meeeeeeeep! WOOooh!"

"Oh, thank you So Much for slobbering all over the intercom!"

Taking advantage of a good distraction Sheppard leaned over the intercom, "Problem, McKay?"

"Ugh, not unless you count extremely sticky impossible-to-wipe off, alien spit. Oh ho, don't give me that innocent look- wha- my hand! My hand, I think I'm losing feeling in my hand! Its, its spreading! I can't feel..." Rodney's voice faded to a whisper, _"My chest...can't, feel..."_ There was an audible, thump, over the intercom in the control room.

Weir was instantly at the comm, "Rodney! Rodney answer me!" The speakers were silent, save the gentle perplexed trilling of the Tel'Nash. "Beckett go," The man was already out the door.

"Tlooo....?"

---

And again, deep in the bowels of the city, a sinister laughter echoed...


	5. The crumbs!

AN) Sorry its been so long since I updated last. But I've been real busy lately… -sighs- So, not a lot of humor this chapter, but I hope you'll like it! See, its longer than my previous chaps!

Disclaimer: Nope, I hold no claims to SGA. I do however own the Tel'Nash.

* * *

McKay gasped, leaning heavily over his nightstand he struggled to brace himself against the stand, his quivering arms gave way, sending him to the floor. He hit the nightstand hard on his way down; -Rodney could feel the wet on his forehead, trickling around his left eye. _Was_ it the left eye? Because his right eye was starting to pulse… 

Staring at the ceiling Rodney smiled..._Floating..._ A loud buzzing met his ears and he had the odd sensation of falling off a cliff...he could even see clouds, or were they faces? ...Puffy cloud faces? No, Rodney realized he was no longer falling, but he was floating into space. There! There was the sun. Rodney was _sure_ he just floated past the sun, he squinted against the light..._What are those face clouds doing in space...? I've just made a remarkable scientific discovery! Puffy face space clouds...!_

---

Beckett gently wiped the blood from and around McKay's left eye, then pressed a cloth to the gash on his forehead -keeping more blood from running into his eye. He gestured for a nurse to hold the cloth down and he shined the light into McKay's eyes.

He scribbled down a few notes and frowned at the blood covering the left half of his chest. Beckett cut the blue uniform shirt open and cleaned the blood away. The cut didn't look too deep; -it ran from his shoulder down to his last rib in a slightly curved line. Beckett figured his chest would need a few stitches but that was all. Although it would seem he would have to see to it that all sharp nightstand corners were sanded down, although what sort of machine could cut through the strange material he didn't not know.

Weir stepped in, hesitating at the door. "Will he be okay, doctor?" Weir hovered closer, grimacing at the blood-soaked shirt Beckett had removed laying on a metal tray.

Beckett began cleaning and stitching McKay's chest, "I won't have the least notion 'till I have the chance to analyze that creature's saliva, 'an see what caused his reaction."

"I just spoke to Teyla, she said this type of reaction to a Tel'Nash has never been reported."

"Maybe because they died before they were able to tell anyone." Sheppard thought aloud as he came in.

Weir cast him a dubious glare.

"No," Beckett shook his head, "I do-not eh think he's dying. Not now anyway."

"Not _now_?" Questioned Weir.

"I mean, there's just no way of telling this early. He's going to be fine physically," He gestured to Rodney's exposed chest and face. "But there's just no way of knowing what other reactions the saliva might cause him in the future." A nurse tapped him from behind, "Hmm? Oh, right. Pardon me." Beckett turned back to his patient, and began stitching him up.

---

Two hours later:

"So, McKay, _what'cha_ doing?" Major Sheppard seated himself on the edge of Rodney's bed and was in the process of spilling granola crumbs on the bed sheets.

"Gee, major, what does it look like I'm doing? And can't you find a drop cloth or a tarp or something to eat that on?"

John paused in the midst of chewing his half dissolved granola bite, shrugged, and proceeded to ignore the scientist's request. "Someone's in a mood."

"Have you _any_ idea at all how annoying it would be for me if those crumbs were to end up under my sheets? _Touching_ my feet?"

"Fine," John said with his mouth still full of the crunchy oats, "I'll just take my good company elsewhere." He swallowed.

"Yes. Shoo." Rodney made a shooing gesture and when John stood up, he flicked the sheets causing the crumbs of the offensive granola bar to fly up.

"My eye! You just flung a huge piece of chocolate chip into my eye!" John shouted. He covered his right eye and glaring, shook the contents of his granola wrapper onto Rodney's bed.

"Ugh!"

"Just what is going on in here?" Demanded Weir, her hands on her hips. "Well, I see you're feeling better." She turned to John, "Now what was all that shouting about?"

"Evil scientist McKay," He cast Rodney a squinty glare, "Just flicked crumbs in my eye."

"So you retaliated like a little baby?" She waved her hand exasperatedly. "Where's the doctor?"

"I don't know."

"Well go figure it out."

"What's all this about then?" Doctor Beckett walked in and stood beside Rodney, checking the monitor's.

Rodney pointed an accusing finger at John. "He dropped crumbs on my sheets. Do you _know_ what its like to have crumbs on your sheets?"

"I can imagine. Now, major Shepard, cannae you go somewhere, and stop bothering my patient?"

Rodney smirked at Sheppard as he raised his hands in defeat and retreated through the door.

Dr. Weir stepped into the hall, beckoning the doctor. "So has he recovered completely, doctor?" She tried not to sound too distressed, because that just wouldn't do for a woman of her rank to be too overly distressed. -Wouldn't it?

"I cannae a say for sure yet, he seems well enough." He answered, eyeing the granola crumbs littering the glossy floors.

Weir nodded and, not sure whether she should say anything to Rodney or just go back to her business, hesitated.

"Tlooooo_oop_hy?" The sound emanated from above. And with a clattering of duct grating down came the twittering Tel'Nash…and a very odd smell.

----

In the dank bowels of the city, the shadowy figure stopped in its revelry, and snorted in disgust. Its laughter transforming into gasping coughs.


	6. Its oozing from the vents!

AN) Hey there! …Short chap, but it seemed like a good place to stop.

Disclaimer: I dont own SGA

* * *

McKay jumped back, well, as far as he could…'till his butt hit the wall. "Evil begone! Go!" McKay made furious shooing gestures. McKay's eyes widened and his nose constricted in distaste, "What is that? Oh that is gross."

The Tel'Nash's eyes widened creepily, and rather glowed, with a…_watery luminescence _McKay mused. But not for long…

"Rodney!" The shout came from John who had just shrugged off his jacket and was re-entering the Infirmary.

"What!"

"_There's_…!" He pulled his shirt up to cover his nose and snorted. "What the heck did you think I meant when I said 'If it poops, _scoop it up_!"

McKay jumped off the bed waving his arms, "Hello! Are you _lucid_? It just happened!"

Weir brought her hand to her mouth and coughed lightly, partly from the smell and partly from… Her face was turning very red.

It was then that Rodney perceived a distinct, breeze. His eyes widened and took on a panicked expression. With the whole jumping out of bed and waving arms thing his robe -which really hadn't covered much anyways- had caught on the side of the metal frame of the mattress.

It was then, at this startling realization, that five things happened:

All was silent, save the gentle whir of the ventilator.

First: Dr. Weir remembered staring wasn't polite and quickly turned away.

Second: -And, to Rodney's relief- he realized Elizabeth didn't have a complete view; she was only to the side…sort of… diagonally… He snapped himself out of his troubled thoughts and hurriedly pulled his gown down, grabbed the sheet off the bed and wrapped it around his waist.

Third: The Tel'Nesh ran to Rodney's partially exposed feet, widened its eyes to still creepier proportions, meeped, and collapsed over his feet.

Fourth: Someone in the hall screamed, and there was the distinct sound of military grade combat boots scrambling against something slippery.

And fifth: The creature in the bowels of the city stopped snorting in disgust, and put on an oxygen mask.

…Finally Carson broke the intolerable stillness and went to go check on the sound, Sheppard followed him.

"Rodney!"

Rodney blinked, and, shuffling the malicious creature from off his personage he half-stumbled out the door past Weir. His panicked expression turned into a shocked expression.

John picked up his discarded jacket and held it in front of the horrified scientist. "Recognize this? This used to be my really cool jacket!"

"Don't look at me! It was that devil lizard!"

"Oh, I'm looking…" John shook the soiled coat at McKay. "_I'm looking!_ And do you _know _what I see?"

Rodney pursed his lips.

"Feces oozing from the vents?" Came the overcome voice of Dr. Weir.

Johns eyes flicked to hers and back to Rodney's. "_Yea-h_, and that thing is your responsibility! I'm ordering this section free of personnel…and I'm, having those vents sealed." John took off towards the control room

Elizabeth snorted and turned away as Carson fell into the muck whilst trying to help out the fallen soldier. "I'm going to get some air." She turned to McKay, "You fix this."

"How am I supposed to do that?" He wailed as she retreated further down the hall.

"You're a genius, figure it out!"


	7. Tel'Nash goes into the bowels!

AN) I've been really bored lately…so here's chapter seven. …If anyone remembers that is…Please tell me you remember!

Disclaimer: SGA not mine.

-

The forlorn scientist watched quietly as the rest of the personnel from the corridor fled the scene. Well, stumbled from the scene, in the case of that goo covered soldier. He would have to remember to get that lieutenant's name after all this was cleaned, and make sure he avoided him… for a very long time.

-

Deep in the underbelly of Atlantis, the creature delicately removed his oxygen mask,

And sputtered…

-

"Why are you out of that corridor McKay?"

Rodney picked an apple from one of the commissary's bins, "Because it is _clean now. _Why else would I be here?"

Ford walked up and slapped McKay on the back, "Hey I heard what happened McKay, tou- Oh _man_ you stink! "

"Why _thank you _Ford I hadn't noticed that. I _would _have gone straight for the shower except I needed a snack after all that work I just did thank you very much…the Tel'Nash ate everything in my quarters."

Ford pulled his shirt up to his nose, "I'll see you later."

"Yeah, I think I'll go catch up with Ford." Sheppard turned on his heel on ran to catch up.

Rodney, left to his snacking, began to wonder just how long it would take Kavanaugh to realize a fourth of the Tel'Nash waste happened to have been diverted towards his lab on the outskirts of the city. The vents and the infirmary were spotless; the city's system had been instrumental in clearing the vents, it had just taken someone to tell it where to go. Of course, when the shafts leading to the ocean below had jammed, what was the scientist to do? Divert it to the next closest thing of course! The first good thing all day.

Rodney sat, causing the vapors of the day to poof into the air. Just where was that Tel'Nash anyways?

-

The Tel'Nash, startled by the yelling in the infirmary had run for its life. He had no qualms with Rodney yelling, but the one with the scruffy face looked serious. The scruffy one had been guarding the door, and the vent he had fallen through wasn't an option, so he had skittered under the closest bed and pulled away the grate and took off. He'd been running for a few minutes now, when he finally slowed down. It was cold down here. He could here the echo of strange laughter…

-

Deep in the bowels of the city, the figure we have come know that's shrouded in darkness, deemed it safe to remove its oxygen mask. Maniacal laughter uttered forth…and then stopped! What was this? A stranger?


	8. Pooky?

AN)One more chapter and this fic is officially done! Sorry it's taken so long...what I really wanted to do was update Old Beginning's but alas! The computer crashed taking with it the half written fourth chapter! So I thought, why not write chapter eight! And here it is, um...just so you know, the strange ending of this chapter will be explained in the next chapter. Tell me what you think!

Disclaimer: Don't own it.

* * *

_The creature shrouded in mysterious darkness narrowed his seeing organs and scowled. Yes, it seemed he was no longer alone..._

* * *

Rodney didn't bother to go past wondering where the little alien had scampered so as to actually look, as far as he was concerend it could've slide through some shaft somewhere and drowned in the ocean. Images of the poor Tel'Nash desperately trying to claw its way up a shaft out of the frigid waters came unbidden to his mind. He scratched his neck and shrugged the images away. _Not my problem._

* * *

_The Tel'Nash inclined his ear but the source of the sound had silenced. The Tel'Nash began to wander aimlessly, bumping into various beams and pillars, puttering around, oblivious to the creature comming steadily closer each passing moment..._

* * *

Rodney's stomach suddenly felt as though it'd dropped right out onto the floor, in fact he looked down just to make sure. Thats when he noticed that the hair on his arms were standing straight out. 

Odd that.

"Hey Rodney, that thing of yours is down in the lower levels. Dr. Weir wants us to grab it before it does anything else."

Dr. McKay rubbed his arms and cleared his throat before nodding quietly and following Sheppard and Ford down to the transporter.

_The creature of mysterious origins shreiked in outrage as it came within distance of the intruder. Neeepeeeeweka! Shweeepa! Tooooowapeka! _

_The frightened Tel'Nash raised it's hackels and gave a couragous 'Meep!'_

* * *

Rodney stopped in his tracks before entering the transporter, "Dark thing!" 

Ford and Sheppard turned on their heels looking for the cause of alarm. Seeing nothing Sheppard raised his eyebrows at McKay.

McKay rubbed his hands over his face and forcibly blinked, "Something weird is seriously going on here." Rodney took in their curius expressions, "You guys didn't feel that?"

"Feel what?"

"Nothing. Nothing, carry on." Rodney made a move-on type gesture and strode into the transporter ahead of them.

* * *

_The confused little Tel'Nash backed away from the sound and promptly tripped on its middle set of legs. "Meep?"_

_"Shokooowah! Neeeeeepeweka!" The creature advanced upon the Tel'Nash. Just as he poised himself over the frightened Tel'Nash... _

_The lights flickered on!_

The three stepped out of the transporter, and stared. Sheppard was the first to react, "Huh?" was his intelligent exclamation.

"Pooky?"

For there, in front of their eyes, was Pooky leaning over the frightened Tel"nash!

* * *

_There, within the creatures mind was the unuttered word, "_Flugah! 


	9. Its a, brain?

AN) And here's the last chapter! Uh...I hope you like it. Tell me what you thought on your way out! Oh and, there's a few more references to 'Intercomes' just so you know.

Disclaimer: SGA is not mine.

* * *

_Flugah? _

A stunned silence enveloped the room like folded paper. McKay was feeling terror, which he found very odd, because he knew it was the Tel'Nash's terror he was feeling. Well that explained the 'Dark thing!' He had cried out in the corridor, if he was somehow linked to that ugly lizard with the bio-hazard drool.

_The creature we now know as 'Pooky' turned his little fluffy head in a rather creepy manner towards the human invaders. "Keweeeepakawa!" Pooky uttered aloud, his beedy glass eyes utterly emotionless._

"McKay, did your teddy bear just turn its head and yell at us?" Sheppard asked slowly, his eyes never straying from the bear. Visions of Pooky clinging to his head floated within his mind.

"Um. Not possible. No."

"It wouldn't be the first time." Sheppard pointed out.

"_Yes_," Rodney stressed, "But you see _I_ am not controlling it, hence we must behallucinating."

"Do Tel'Bar's hallucinate?" Noting the little aliens fear.

Rodney cleared his throat, "Pooky?"

Pooky, still hunched over the Tel'Nash, straightend. "Tepakawa...spokawee notokawe." It stated.

"Thats informative." Sheppard muttered.

_"Colonel this is Weir, have you obtained the alien?"_ Johns headset crackled.

"Thats a negative."

_"The sensors are indicating that its right in front of you." _The confusion was evident in her tone.

"Yeah, we're having a bit of a problem. It seems Poo- McKays teddy bear is um..." What exactly _is_ it doing?

-

Control Room:

Dr. Weir frowned, waiting for the Colonel to go on, _Did he justsay McKay's teddy bear?_

There was a long pause and Weir was just about to open her mouth, and then:

_"You know McKay, this thing doesn't have any hands. I think we can take it." _

There was a pause, apparently Rodney had neglected his headset.

_"Just, creep up slowly."_

Another pause. Weir wondered what he was saying.

_"What the heck was that!"_

Another pause

_"It's naked and it has no hands, McKay, there's no way that was a bullet."_

_"Eww, it was it's eye."_

_"Where'd the Tel'Bernashnarr go? Pooky's running!"_

...Sounds of a scuffle emanated from the speakers, accompanied by a girlish scream.

_"Hold on to the feet McKay, don't let it go!"_

_"Where'd it go? It's running again!"_

_"I've got it!"_

_"Ugh it's oozing!"_

-

The Bowels of Atlantis:

"Well don't give it to me," Rodney backed away from the teddy bear tightly grasped in Sheppards hands.

"What the heck is comming out of it?" Sheppard dropped it on the floor and pulled his gun.

"It looks like a...brain, I think."

_The creature that looks like a brain oozed onto the cold floor and opened its four eyes on the top of its short body. Mmmm...?_

"Uh, hey there." Offered John.

_He speakeths not well, methinketh. Ignorith him shall I. (The creature thought.)_

"Do you think its intelligent?"

"It was living inside Pooky..."

John wasn't sure whether or not Mckay was referring to good taste, or below average manners.

_Alas! A different sanctum thy race must find, such good echoes in darkethness I must abondon...eth. Farewell, echoee place!_

And there, before their eyes, the thing that looks like a brain vanished.

The Tel'Nash came out from behind a pillar where it had been hiding and scrambled over McKays feet, gazed upwards, and said, "Meep!" Before collapsing into a heavy sleep.

* * *

END


	10. A proper end

An) I was going through my older story's, and I thought, "That one didn't end very well..." And so, here I am to end it better!

* * *

Dr. Weir clasped her hands in front of her as she began. "Just to make sure I completely understand this; an alien had been using McKay's teddy bear as a, _host_. Right." 

"Exactly. If McKay would have grabbed when I told him to he wouldn't have gotten away either." he gazed pointedly at Rodney.

"Well excuse me if I didn't feel it was necessary to put my life in danger by grabbing an unknown alien, _which_, by the way was oozing gelatinous…ooz."

John smirked. "Nice."

Elizabeth frowned, not for the first time since the briefing began. "Alright, I expect a full and detailed report on my desk within the day."

Before John and Rodney could utter a sound, an alien, that almost looked like a brain appeared before their eyes.

_Tweeekopeeekee! Sameeenkepee!_

Dumbfounded, the trio stood there and watched the alien rant a few more moments, and just as John was about to make an advance on the creature that closely resembled a brain; it disappeared.

"Huh, that was, odd."

-

In space:

"M'lord, twas was not safe for you to go'eth there alone!"

"Foolish humans, probably didn't even listen! The Atlantians original promise was not upheld, eth!

"True, milord, true…"

"Well, we shall'th be heard! One day…one day…"

* * *

And one day, in the not too distant future... a resounding Tweekeppoop! Was heard throughout the Galaxy... 


End file.
